


Storytime

by Daydreamer4ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy Charming, Fluff, Literally my fave, One Shot, Other, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer4ever/pseuds/Daydreamer4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fluff piece. Charming readsAU fluff pièce. Charming has to go read Emma a bedtime story. Emma a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytime

**A/N: I'm supposed to be working on something else, I know, but this just popped up in my head and wouldn't go away. I present to you: a Daddy Charming AU fic. Basically, it's how I think a night would have gone if Regina hadn't cast the curse. Just a short little fluff piece, badly written at midnight. I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Caitlyn**

* * *

 

"It's your turn." Snow turns to look at Charming, smiling affectionately at her husband, who is currently sprawled out lazily on the bed, enjoying the peace that came with the night.

He stretches on the bed, stalling. "Must I?" He asks, though he hops up anyway, striding towards his love.

Snow flashes a smile at him, before turning to her armoire, and proceeds to take her hair down from its elaborate styling. "She likes it best when you do it, anyway." Snow adds teasingly- though they both know it's true. She turns to face Charming, his face half in shadow in the faint light being given off by the single candle in their room.

"She's five, she shouldn't have any preferences," He protests anyway, kissing the tip of Snow's nose. "I'll be back in a bit."

Snow laughs, crawling into bed. "Yeah, right. See you tomorrow." She waves at the man turning to exit their bedroom.

He pauses as he opens the door, torchlight from the hall brightening the otherwise dark room that was their bedchambers. "I'll be back in a bit." He repeats defiantly, before exiting the room, Snow's amused giggle chasing after him into the hallway.  She turns and blows out the candle, watching the smoke curl and climb elaborately into the air before vanishing into nothingness.

-

"Daddy!" Emma's anxious little voice calls as soon as she sees her father appear in the doorway. He enters the room to see the candle by her bed still lit, but burning low, and he makes a mental note to bring in a new candle tomorrow. He sees the little blonde girl curled up in bed, wide awake, though her hair is mussed and her blue eyes are tired.

"Hey, princess," He greets his daughter, sitting down on the side of her bed. The five-year-old sits up eagerly, awaiting his next words. "Are you ready for a story?"

She nods so vigorously, Charming is surprised she doesn't nod her head off. "Yes!"

He stands up, moving towards her bookshelf. "Alright, what'll it be? We could do that dragon one again, that's one of our favorites... or the magic flying bat... how about a fairy one?" He asks, selecting one of the thinner storybooks, and holding it out for display for his little girl. Emma, who agrees to practically everything her father suggests, nods again, scooting over on the bed to make room for him. Charming crawls into the bed next to Emma, and she snuggles up next to him, so tiny in his arms.

He begins to read, and not even a few pages in, she falls asleep, curled up against his chest like a kitten. And though he tries valiantly to power through, somewhere along in the story, he dozes off as well.

And that's why Snow woke up the next morning all alone, and began to laugh, because, as always, she was right.

* * *

 

**Yeah, the last sentence is in past tense, I just didn't think it looked right in present tense. I never write in present tense. Like ever. How'd I do?**

**Question: How do I get off tumblr? I shouldn't be up this late :P Help me.**

**BYENOW!**


End file.
